Bagging of such materials as grain, seeds, fertilizer, feeds etc. is favored for shipping and storage over handling such goods in large bulk volume. The main advantage is that the product can be protected against dust, rain and other environmental hazards. Furthermore, the handling of bagged goods eliminates many losses due to spillage and dispersion by wind and air drafts. However, the bags of the prior art, due to their limited size and large number require considerable handling, and must be stacked on a pallet for loading and transportation. Those pallets add to the cost of shipping. While large bags with capacities up to 3 cubic meters which can be handled individually are currently used for some goods, those bags made of various types of fabrics tend to assume a rounded shape upon loading which results in a great loss of storage or cargo space when they are aligned side by side. Furthermore, the load capacity of a large bag is limited by the tensile and burst strength of their fabrics and reinforcing webs.